Harry Sullivan
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | year of birth = | year of death = N/A | first appearance = Doctor Who: Robot (Part 1) | played by = Ian Marter }} Harry Sullivan was a supporting character featured in the Doctor Who television franchise. Played by British actor Ian Marter, he was introduced in the first chapter of the series twelve storyline "Robot (Part 1)". Along with Sarah Jane Smith, Harry Sullivan served in the capacity of the "companion" to the fourth iteration of the Doctor (played by Tom Baker). Harry appeared in twenty-seven episodes of the series, spanning seven serials between 1974 and 1975. Biography Harry Sullivan was a British medical officer for the United Nations alien defense organization known as UNIT. He held the rank of Surgeon Lieutenant. Robot Harry Sullivan was on call when the mysterious time traveling adventurer known as the Doctor was brought in after undergoing a regeneration from his third incarnation into his fourth incarnation. He attempted to give him an examination, but the Doctor, still trying to get his wits about him decided to leave instead. Harry tried to stop him and found himself shoved inside of a locker for his troubles. Doctor Who: Robot (Part 1) Once the Doctor sorted himself out, he began investigating a series of laboratory break-ins committed by a giant robot. Harry was asked to infiltrate one particular research facility known as the Think Tank as a medical inspector to get some further answers. Doctor Who: Robot (Part 2) Harry learned that three scientists named Winters, Kettlewell and Jellicoe were responsible for the renegade robot thefts. He tried to report back to the UNIT Brigadier, but was knocked unconscious from behind and taken captive. Harry managed to escape and incapacitated Jellicoe. He then assisted the doctor in developing a virus designed to affect the living metal components of the K1 robot. Once the hastily concocted viral sample was put together, the Doctor was able to find K1 and use it to stop the growing machine monster in its tracks. Once the danger was over, the Doctor told Harry the truth about what he was and the sort of dangers he was accustomed to living with. He invited Harry to join with Sarah and he, but Harry scoffed at the idea that a police call box could serve as a time machine. Once he entered the TARDIS for the first time however, Harry's skepticism was dispelled. Doctor Who: Robot (Part 4) The Ark in Space The Sontaran Experiment Genesis of the Daleks Harry accompanied the Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith to the planet Skaro in the distant past on a mission to prevent the development of the Daleks. While Sarah had been kidnapped by a roving band of Mutos, Harry and the Doctor were taken prisoner by the Kaleds. They managed to escape with the help of a scientist named Ronson, who showed them a route that took them through the underground caverns beneath the Kaled bunker. While trekking through the dangerous caverns, Harry was nearly attacked by a giant clam - a discarded genetic experiment left behind by the Kaled scientist Davros. Harry and the Doctor attempted to sew peace between the Kaleds and their hated rivals, the Thals, but when this failed, they were forced to return to the Kaled dome. Davros' second-in-command, Nyder, captured Harry as well as Sarah and they were tortured as part of a plot to gain the Doctor's cooperation. All three managed to escape from Davros, but their mission only met with minimal success. They did however manage to forestall further production of the Daleks by at least a thousand years. Revenge of the Cybermen Terror of the Zygons The Android Invasion Notes & Trivia * * Actor Ian Marter previously played the role of John Andrews in the four-part 1974 storyline, Carnival of Monsters. See also External Links * * Harry Sullivan at the Doctor Who Wiki References ---- Category:Physicians Category:Time travelers